


浪潮上岸

by TaciturnSocrates



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaciturnSocrates/pseuds/TaciturnSocrates
Summary: 当然是北方
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship, 维亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	浪潮上岸

**Author's Note:**

> 当然是北方

1  
诸葛亮摸到了兜里的打火机，给师傅点上烟，搬家公司的货车门合上了一扇，他轻倚在上面，指间的香烟云雾缭绕。师傅讲，这小区好地段啊，交通方便，环境也不错，周围菜市场、超市要啥有啥。诸葛亮点头，说，嗯，对，确实不错。他应对得体，一脸标准漂亮的笑容，很明显在散发着一种优雅娴熟恰到好处的柔情，与此同时楼上满屋的箱子蜘蛛一样爬满了他的心脏。

送走师傅以后他上了楼，客厅有很大的落地窗，这个时候是上午九点半，一个明亮的阴天，云层厚重，裂隙斑驳，他把窗打开一扇，风似月光般凉凉浸了过来，让人觉得像是悬浮在水里，这无疑让整个房间显得更为空旷。他慢慢地抽着烟，烟雾扩散开来，很迷人地腾挪、扭动，他以一种漫不经心的认真发现了这支舞蹈的某种节奏，仿佛烟雾也在遵循某种奇异的规则。渐渐地，他在这个节奏里分辨出了一个不同的声音，一下，一下，秋千似的漾开来。

是海潮的声音。他闭着眼睛听了一会儿，尝试着说点什么，但是没有回音，声波以一些无人知晓的波折路径湮灭掉，不曾反弹到他的耳边。他坐在沙发上发了会儿呆，又站起来，把房子挨个儿逛了一遍，打开每个房间的灯又关上，然后从包里拿了把裁纸刀，开始拆纸箱。

晚上八点多他去吃这一天的第一顿饭，小区出门一排都是饭馆，他瞅了家看起来还行的面馆，很幸运居然还有油泼面。没用宽面，用的是手工细面，截面是小巧的正方形，还算筋道，辣子被油激出香味，他吃得鼻翼发汗，心想没我做的好吃，还可以，但没我做的好吃。他吃到一半拿了瓶啤酒，青岛9度，掀开瓶盖喝了两大口。这属于吃面间隙的中场休息，因为吃得豪爽（慢条斯理地），需要一个短暂的发呆时间，让他从一场优雅淡定，精心安排，缓步进行等诸如此类的面食谋杀案中抽离出来，获取一些完全属于自己的时刻。

面馆人来人往，对桌是一群醉醺醺的中学生，校服横七竖八地敞着，没注意说什么，一声接一声吵闹，门外车马呼呼，像持续的喘气，路段上施工的机器不时发出火车的鸣叫，他小口小口呷着啤酒，很安静地听着一切动静，在错综的线团里归置房间一般归置声音，抽丝剥茧，分门别类，在某个刹那一切变得明晰，海潮的频率像灯塔的光柱一样扫过来，一下，一下，螺旋桨一般旋转，声音越来越大，越来越明确，简直有点眩晕。不知道是从哪边传过来的，他想。浪涛声好像置身在一个异时空的远方，镜子碎片搬悬置在整个空间，光影变得莫名，难以捉摸，飘忽不定，遍布在迷宫的所有出口。他又想，这是必须要去看一看的事。他把这些念头从脑子里过了一遍，然后把面吃光了。

这天晚上诸葛亮做了一个不确切的梦，梦里他行走在海岸边，沙子和海水的触感让渡给虚空，脚边的海水呈现出一种梦幻的浅碧色，越来越深地延伸至四面八方，明明走在岸边，但看不到结实的、可靠的陆地，更像是站在一处礁石上，被大海环绕。这是一个难以分辨黎明和黄昏的时段，一整片金色灿灿地交织在天宇，海浪仍然保持着从未变化的节奏反复涌退，呈现出平稳的脉动。宇宙之弦，他聆听着，感到更高的风，更远一些的云，以及自己的呼吸和心跳，全部处于同样的频率里。他突然产生了一个即将爆炸、坍缩或者类似的瞬时性预感，这个预感刚刚冒出来，他就听到远处传来一声可怖的鸣叫，不知什么时候群山的剪影远远漂浮在了海面上，以同样的节奏缓慢位移。梦到这里就以一种很自然的方式结束了。

2  
疲倦让诸葛亮睡得很沉，第二天早上起得就有些晚，他简单收拾了一下胡乱吃了点就拎着小推车出去买菜了。回来的时候一开电梯门，就看见姜维蹲在门口，正无意识地抠着自己的大拇指指盖，费祎站在一边，双手插兜里，用鞋尖一下一下轻踢着姜维的运动鞋。

“你们怎么过来了。”诸葛亮居高临下地对着姜维说。

姜维抬头看了一眼他，这让诸葛亮觉得自己有点回缩，费祎在一旁接话，“我们跑到你房子里发现没人，你搬家怎么都没说一声？”

诸葛亮很熟练地微笑，举了举手里的袋子，“我正好买了点海鲜，就不请你们出去吃了，直接在我家吃吧。”

饭桌上他们分食一笼蒸蟹，诸葛亮轻轻嗦着蟹膏，厨房里还在煮粥，咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，水汽把窗户变得雾蒙蒙的，让声音显得遥远。

费祎还没有打住他的长篇大论：“按理说，我不该出现在这里，但是这太奇怪了，你抛下了你的房子，按照你一贯的阴晴不定，很可能你还抛下了很多其他的东西；再者，这房子看起来这么高档，你就更不可能突然住进来了。我自己有一套理论，一个人如果不曾被记忆杀死，那么他就永远不会被记忆杀死，因为记忆迭代的方向总是一个使人有路可走的结果，所以程度应该是递减的，是倒着的斐波那契，但这是怎么搞的，难不成就因为是他留给你的？但是不至于吧，我......“他把撑着下巴表演推理的手拿下来，举起杯子喝了口酒，再次张口的一瞬间一只蛤蜊塞满了他的嘴。

姜维放下筷子，有点无语，“你不要总是说让人听不懂的话。”

费祎眨眨眼，从桌子下面踢了他一脚，他把蛤蜊挑出来吃掉，用筷尖指了指姜维的脑袋，“听不懂的是你。”

诸葛亮看了两个人一眼，点点头，“我做了一个梦。”他看着费祎咬掉蛤蜊的肉，继续说，“但并不是说梦到他了，而是梦到一种恐怖的预感，我觉得很可能我要看清真相了，但是......”他沉默了一会儿，其实心底很清楚是他自己把因果倒置了，不是因为做了梦才来到这里，而是恰恰相反。忽然，他说，“你们听到了吗？”

费祎很迅速地一个接一个啃着蛤蜊，说得和吃得都比较满足。姜维问，“听到什么？”他看着诸葛亮的脸上浮现出很奇怪的表情，俨然是一张被闪电照亮又陷入黑暗的脸，“这附近哪里有海么，我总是听到海潮声。”

姜维显得有点惊讶，但很快恢复了平静。他认真听了一会儿，车马的喧闹渐渐浮现又隐去，然后他说，“我觉得你应该去看看。”

费祎停下来歇了会儿，说，“好像没听说这附近有海吧，不过你要是想住可以去海边买一套呗。”

3  
这天晚上诸葛亮又做了一个一模一样的梦，但这次他走得更远一些，向响起鸣叫声的位置缓慢地行进，但是意识里这段路程被省略了，留下印象的画面是一个模糊的尽头，看起来像是在沙滩上。海风呼呼地响，但一切都具备了一种宁静的物理特质，好像是专门为了留下对话空间而存在的。他转身，看到一条望不到边际的白象队列蜿蜒延伸过来，他动身走近一点，反应过来这就是他在对岸看到的群山，一个骑在白象上的影子逆着光，在沙滩上投下一片黑暗，长长的，像忧郁燥闷的黄昏，看不清面孔。

他直觉往前走，让一切变得更清楚一点，然后看到刘备的脸在影子上方慢慢浮现出来，这让他觉得很滑稽，就笑出了声。刘备莫名其妙地看了他一眼（他自己脑补的），声音端得沉稳，是他开会时隔着人群跟他说话的口气，“你不应该来这儿吧。”诸葛亮暗地里想，哦。

然后他看清楚了刘备的风衣，是米白色的，而不是他以为的黑色，是光线的诡计造成了错乱。他仰头对刘备说，“这话应该是我对你说。”他摊开手，感觉到自己突然涌起可以滔滔不绝地说下去的能力，于是他就张口了：“你看，自从你走后，我就没有再梦到你，我一开始不理解，因为即使我知道你要死了，这个想法也保持惯性往前走，你真正死掉这件事就会和我的预料发生错位，但是不可能错位这么多，所以，这应该是你的错，你不该......”

刘备举起手打断他的话，“诸葛亮，这是你的梦。”

诸葛亮不说话了，他转过头盯着远处的海，浪潮不断冲撞在沙滩上，他想，诸葛亮，有时候我都忘记我叫这个名字了。

谈话并没有要终止的迹象，但是金灿灿的天色不知何时逼近过来，变得越来越浅，越来越亮，交织成一片光明的雾。白象的鸣叫浮现在身后很远的地方，一声接着一声，分明更响亮了。诸葛亮突然感觉到一阵恐怖，喘着气从梦中醒来，卧室里一片明亮，月光把屋子照得雪白，这让他开始发抖，甚至产生了一种很冷的错觉。这不对劲，他试图用自己理智的惯性艰难地从迷雾里挣扎出来，这是什么地方？他蹭到床边，压着半边身子伸手探向地面，触感干燥，坚硬，冷得像一块石头，他被那触感灼烧，慢慢清醒过来，不是雪，原来不是。

4  
后来姜维跟费祎吵过一架，实际上是姜维单方面的怄气，他向费祎提起他们一块去诸葛亮新房子里发生的对话，费祎说他不太记得了。姜维觉得这不是多大的事，后来诸葛亮也没有对此多说些什么，过往摇摇晃晃，变成大大小小的冰凌，是亟待融化，没头没尾的河流的一部分，但是他好像无法摆脱那张在明亮的一瞬后沉入黑暗的脸，但除此之外，不会有人在意了。

诸葛亮当然没去看什么海，那天夜晚过去后，他就结束了休假，自此直到离开，他都在试图用更多琐碎的事务不断去填补空隙。姜维开着车走在国道上，慢慢想着他模糊的晚年，忙碌封锁了一些流利的爱恨，他突然想起诸葛亮讲过一个笑话，如果你用力敲击一只南瓜，那么它会说痛痛痛。当时他没有笑，因为这个笑话一如既往的蹩脚，但他现在觉得挺好笑的。他继续往前开，打算待会儿去服务区吃碗面。远处，积雨云堆叠在尽头，好像一直往前一直往前，就能追赶上清凉的雨，那样遥远的水雾弥漫的空气，仿佛一定有什么广阔的水域在等着他，还有别的，某个人。

难道他们不清楚吗：远方的远方其实没有海，如果山峦起伏得更接近平坦一些，是不是也可以视作没有两样？


End file.
